Laira Lorelei
is the current Seiren Queen of the Seiren after her mother passed away. She entered into a cold sleep and has been sleeping for 800 years leading to the events of Light Novel Volume 4 of the light novel. However, after encountering Sora in Light Novel Volume 5, she has awoken from her cold sleep and has willingly joined Oceando, along with the Seirens and Dhampir, into an alliance with the Elchea Federation. Appearance Like other Seiren, she is mainly humanoid with a dress like fins on her feet and pointed ears. She has wavy blue hair and a youthful face. She has a snow-white body that is decorated with strips of gold. The lower half of her body has attractive scales on it, which reflect the light in the room. Personality She is bored with life and seeks 'pure love' as she was born with everything: wealth, beauty and 'love' from anyone. She does not seem to care for how long she had been sleeping (V5C4). She also likes to reject people when they are deeply in love with her in the most brutal way. Turns out, her definition of "pure love" is "unobtainable love" in which no matter how much she loves the other person, the person will not reciprocate it back. As such, it was the goal of her game to find this "unobtainable love" (in which Shiro found out before Sora despite deciphering people's intentions supposedly being his strength). After Sora defeated her, she has since fallen in love with him to the point of even calling him her "Prince" or, "Emperor". Strengths As a Seiren, she has the ability to manipulate the water spirits within her body. This enables her to attract the spirits within other living things generating something similar to "seduction magic". However, due to the abnormally large amount of water spirits contained within her, Laira's ability to attract spirits is greatly enhanced even to the point of being able to seduce Sora and Shiro's group with the exception of Sora and Shiro themselves. Laira, like any other Seiren, is also able to undergo a cold sleep in which she can sleep continuously for a thousand years or more. She does this by encasing herself in ice (it is unknown whether being frozen is necessary to undergo cold sleep) and has therefore been asleep like this for 800 years until the events of Light Novel Volume 5. After the Ten Pledges, the Seiren forced the Dhampir into mating with them after they lost. In order to prevent their extinction, the Dhampirs forced the Seirens to chose a certain Seiren as their queen. The Seiren Queen will become the Representive of Seiren under full support of the Dhampir race. Laira is able to mate with a Dhampir male without killing the male. Weaknesses TBE Trivia *Due to her immense fertility as the Seiren Empress, she is able to reproduce even from the minute amount of soul essence found within a single lock of a male's hair. This is the case in which Sora and Laira now have a daughter despite no sexual intercourse and within a very fast gestation period. pl:Laira ru:Лейла Лорелея zh:Laira Category:Seiren Category:Race Representatives